Wizards Meet the Demigods
by shy-twinee
Summary: A typical PJO and HP crossover, but with my own little twists here and there. Not sure if I'll have any pairings but I'll see where the wind takes me. So, to war against Gaia is over and demigods are sent to help the wizards after Voldemort's second return. Please note that my imagination is strange.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Wizards Meet the Demigods

A _Percy Jackson and Harry Potter_ fanfic

**Author's Note**

_A quiet place. Enter __**shy-twinee**__._

**shy-twinee:** _*politely bows*_ Welcome to all Percy Jackson and Harry Potter fans and anyone else reading this story. I've finally decided that it was time to make a PJO and HP crossover. Please don't hate me for going against any status quos. I own nothing. Enjoy!

_Blackout._

_**Line Break**_

_End of HP 4__th__ year_

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was in a state of confusion and distress. The Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, won the Tri-Wizard Tournament and openly claimed that the Dark Lord had returned. Hufflepuff house had lost a great member, Cedric Diggory. The night after Cedric's solemn funeral all students began to pack their belongings. Meanwhile, four students were having a private meeting on-top the Astronomy Tower. The two 4th year girls with the Hufflepuff crests were weeping silently for their fall housemate while the 3rd year girl with the Ravenclaw crest comforted them. The 4th year Slytherin boy stood trying not to cry although he was sad as well.

After a short while the Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood, spoke up. "So, what's going to happen now, Susan?" she asked with her usual gentle and airy voice. The moonlight that crept through the clear windows touched the Ravenclaw's light-blonde hair, making her glow with a powerful silver aura.

Susan Bones, the red-headed Hufflepuff, gently sighed and voiced her answer. "Cedric's death is even more of a big deal than people think. His murder has outraged his mother. Now the Olympians will take action. Next school year, demigods will be sent in to help take down Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

"Will our true identities be revealed?" Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin questioned. He feared of what would happen to him and his mother once their secret got out. Susan nodded 'yes.'

The shy Hufflepuff, Sally-Anne Perks, sighed loudly. "All we could do is stay strong and hope this all works out."

"Don't worry, Draco. You and Aunt Cissa can always stay with me and Daddy if you must leave your home," Luna said. She placed her right hand gently on her cousin's left shoulder. He thanked her with one of his rare, kind smiles.

"Unfortunately, Mother foresaw trouble for you and your mom in the near future, so prepare yourself," Susan cautioned.

Small footsteps where heard and the group automatically focused their attention towards the tower's entrance, where Mrs. Norris appeared. Knowing that Filch was never far behind from his loyal familiar, Susan Bones snapped her fingers and everyone was teleported to their respective dormitories. The cat looked on in surprise, for even she knew that no one could apparate on Hogwarts' campus.

_**Line Break**_

_Midsummer, before HP 5__th__ year_

The wizarding world of Europe was in shock as the news from the 'Daily Prophet' spread like a wildfire. '_Malfoys Are No Longer Pure-Blood_,_'_ the title read. An authentic diary of Druella Black (née Rosier) was discovered at Gringnotts Wizarding Bank. When read the contents revealed that her youngest daughter, Narcissa Malfoy (née Black), was a half-blood. During a period of fighting between Druella and her husband, Cygnus Black III, she got pregnant from a one-night-stand with a muggle she met at bar. Knowing that her actions would result in her and Narcissa being ejected from the Black family, she kept quiet.

The only person who knew of the affair was Narcissa who, upon turning fourteen, met her biological father. When her son, Draco Malfoy, was twelve she shared the secret with him. Mrs. Malfoy confirmed all of this when a powerful truth serum was given to her. Somehow, she and Draco have disappeared before more questioning could occur.

At the Burrow, home of the Weasleys, the Golden Trio soaked in the big news.

"Do you guys think Draco will come back to Hogwarts in September?" Harry Potter asked.

"Doubt it," Ron Weasley replied.

"I can't help but feel sorry for them," Hermione Granger said while looking at the 'Daily Prophet.'

"No way! Those heartless muggle-born haters deserved it," Ron said.

The Trio started to recall all the horrible things the pair ever said and done to them. Neither of them could find anything positive to say.

_**Line Break**_

**Author's Note**

_A quiet place. Enter __**shy-twinee**__ and __**Luna**__._

**Luna:** You have all reached the end of chapter one. Congratulations! _*claps hands and glitter rains from the ceiling*_

**shy-twinee:** _*dusting glitter out of her hair*_ Thanks for that Luna. _*to readers*_ Please condone any errors encountered. Hopefully, there will be more to come in the near future.

**Luna:** Farewell, until next time.

_The two apparate out._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wizards Meet the Demigods

A _Percy Jackson and Harry Potter_ fanfic

**Author's Note**

_A quiet place. Enter __**shy-twinee**__._

**shy-twinee:** Welcome back, everybody! Thank-you to everyone for viewing and a special thank-you to everyone who reviewed. After reading over my character list, I started to think the story would be too strange but for now I'm going to leave it as it is. And now, please welcome Sally-Anne to do the disclaimer!

_Enter __**Sally-Anne**__._

**Sally-Anne:** Okay, shy-twinee does not own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ or _Harry Potter_. Please enjoy!

_Exeunt. _

_**Line Break**_

_Late August, before HP 5__th__ year_

Sally-Anne Perks made her way through Ottery St. Catchpole. The small town was quiet and the feel of the afternoon sun was so pleasant that Sally wondered why there were no muggle children playing outside. She exited the muggle area and crossed over into the area where a few wizarding families lived. Looking over toward the hill which concealed the Burrow, Sally chuckled as she continued on towards the Lovegood residence. She guessed that the Golden Trio, like most of the wizarding world, were curious as to the whereabouts of Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. 'If only the Trio knew how close those two really are. They're practically right under their noses,' she thought.

Soon, Sally arrived at Luna's house. Stepping on the overly decorated 'WELCOME' mat, she wiped some mud off of her feet. Once done, the tracks instantly vanished and a soft peach scent filled the air. Luna always said that this prevented the tiny taint-drop worms (that live in mud) from invading the house. Sally rang the doorbell and waited.

Footsteps were heard three minutes later, and Luna Lovegood opened the door for her friend and invited her in. The pair grabbed some snacks and went upstairs to Luna's room while they chatted about random things, like the weather and Sally's new toad. Once inside the room, Draco Malfoy greeted Sally-Anne.

"Hey, 'Aunt' Sally," said Draco. Sally rolled her eyes.

"Hello, Draco." Sally sat on Luna's bed."How's your arm doing?" She gestured towards Draco's injured left arm that was bandaged.

"Itchy but otherwise alright," he replied. He started to think back on how he obtained the injury during the war against Gaia. A large boulder was about to crush his mother but he intervened. "Luckily, I got away with a seriously damaged arm. Without Susan's help the Apollo medics would have had to chop off my arm!"

The war had just ended a few weeks ago. Everything went according to Juno's plan; despite all of their problems and differences, the Greeks and Romans successfully teamed up with each other and the gods to win. Both Luna and Sally-Anne had injuries, but they were quickly healed with the help of nectar and ambrosia…and Susan Bones.

A sudden noise caused the trio to switch into their 'fight mode.' Luna was the fastest. Seemingly out of nowhere, she whipped up an ethereal silver dagger and threw it in the direction of the disturbance. The dagger ended up wedged into the wall.

"Nice shot, Luna!" a voice rang out. "If I were there in the flesh, you would have killed me!"

The voice belonged to Luna's father, Xenophilius Lovegood. Only a misty image of him was present, an Iris Message (IM). He was wearing an all black outfit consisting of a long sleeved shirt, slacks, long gloves, riding boots and a long hooded cloak.

"I just wanted to let you know that Aunt Cissa and I will be a little late, so we won't be back until supper," said Mr. Lovegood. "Our father has us working overtime."

"Draco, are you resting?" said Narcissa Malfoy, pushing Mr. Lovegood out of sight. She was similarly dressed as her brother. "Are you taking adequate amounts of ambrosia and nectar? Please remember: only small amounts."

"Yes, Mother. Okay," Draco replied. The pale skin of his cheeks were tinted pink. He was embarrassed of being 'babied' in front of the girls, especially Sally-Anne.

"Well, we must be off," Mr. Lovegood returned. He and Mrs. Malfoy waved good-bye and disconnected the IM.

Sally rolled off of Luna's bed and stood up. She asked, "If I help prepare the food, can I stay and eat it?"

"Of course you can!" Luna said dreamily. The three journeyed downstairs and began to search the kitchen for something to cook. They decided on spaghetti. As they gathered ingredients, an intruder hopped onto the counter-top.

"Blaze!" Sally cried. Blaze was Sally's natterjack toad. He was given to her as a 'welcome home' present from her father. Draco scoped the toad up and handed him to Sally. "Back in your carrier you go. You can have some food to keep your company."

They worked in silence after that. Sally-Anne ate her portion of the meal while Draco and Luna settled to have snacks. The sun was setting outside.

"It's getting late. I should get home." Sally picked up her belongings. Her friends walked her outside and bid her farewell.

After the sun officially set, night fell and Sally-Anne Perks walked into the shadows and vanished into thin air.

_**Line Break**_

**Author's Note**

_A quiet place. __**shy-twinee**__ is folding laundry._

**shy-twinee:** This is the end of chapter two! Please, please forgive my spelling and grammatical errors. I would also like to know if you guys want me to reveal all the wizard's godly heritages before or after the introduction of the demigods. Anyway, thanks for reading!

_Exeunt. The smell of clean linens linger in the air._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Wizards Meet the Demigods

A _Percy Jackson and Harry Potter_ fanfic

**Author's Note**

_A quiet place. Enter __**shy-twinee **__and __**Luna**__._

**shy-twinee:** _*bows politely*_ Welcome back to all of my kind viewers and wonderful reviewers.

**Luna:** Please excuse any errors you may find.

**shy-twinee:** I do not own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ or _Harry Potter_. Feel free to submit any story suggestions you may have and I may consider adding them. Please enjoy!

_Exeunt._

_**Line Break**_

_Late August, before HP 5__th__ year (same day as chapter 2)_

The campers of Camp Half-Blood were still in celebration mode, weeks after Gaia's defeat. Chiron, the Activities Director, declared that (temporarily) mandatory training would last for half-a-day. The other time would be for relaxation or other leisure activities. To all campers this was like a vacation. Unfortunately, vacation time for some was to be cut short.

Dionysius, the god of wine and Camp Director, summoned four demigods for a special assignment. Percy Jackson (son of Poseidon), Nico di Angelo (son of Hades), Lou Ellen (daughter of Hecate) and Annabeth Chase (daughter of Athena) were called to the Big House. Dionysius (preferably Mr. D) was NOT happy being back at Camp and he had no intention of hiding it.

"Just sit and listen up," Mr. D said coldly. He snapped his fingers and a slide show presentation appeared mid-air in front of the campers. "You four are gonna be sent on a mandatory quest to Scotland." The image of a large, ancient castle appeared.

Lou's purple eyes widened. "That's Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Both Percy and Nico snickered when they heard 'Hogwarts' but did not comment. Annabeth remained silent as she stared at the image of the castle, admiring the architecture.

"Yes, Louise, it is," said Mr. D. As usual, he called the wrong name on purpose. "Basically, you're going in under cover as students. Your ultimate goal is to help defeat this guy." The slide changed to a grotesque looking man with a bald head, snake-like nose and red eyes.

"That's Lord Voldemort. My mother once told me he died years ago," said Lou.

"Yeah well, he's back," said Mr. D.

"So, exactly why the four of us were chosen?" Nico spoke up.

Mr. D replied, "Because I hate you four the most and there's a good possibility that one of you will die."

"Oh, wow. This is such a great honor," said Percy sarcastically.

"If I may ask, Sir, how did Voldemort come back?" asked Lou Ellen.

"In June he was brought back by a powerful potion and spell. Of course, the unguarded Doors of Death helped," answered Mr. D. He snapped his fingers and the slide show vanished. Getting up to leave he said, "Let Louise finish explaining things. I'm leaving."

Just as Mr. D left, Chiron entered the room. Tucked under his left arm were four slim boxes.

"Good day, heroes," he greeted while resting the boxes in front of them on the ping pong table. He eyed each camper carefully. "Inside of these boxes are wands, one for each of you. Percy, Nico and Annabeth, your wands were specially crafted and blessed by Hecate, the goddess of magic. Lou, although you do not require a wand to use your magic it's best that you use one. Witches as young as you aren't overly well versed in wandless magic."

Chiron passed the appropriate box to the right demigod. The teenagers opened the boxes and surveyed the sticks. Similarly to their normal weapons, the wands felt like a perfect fit in their hands.

"The train for Hogwarts leaves on the 1st of September at 11:00 am sharp. You'll have to go to King Cross Station in London and find Platform Nine and Three Quarters," Chiron instructed.

"But what about things like school supplies?" asked Annabeth.

"Not to worry, there is another camper here that attends Hogwarts. She offered to gather the necessary supplies for you." The demigods' eyes widened.

Annabeth asked, "Do we know this camper?"

"You, probably not very well but Lou should. She stays in her cabin," replied Chiron. "She's normally just a summer camper and tries not to stand out too much."

Annabeth nodded her head with realization. "Oh, yes. Sally-Anne Perks. She was a part of the Hermes cabin.

Chiron nodded 'yes'. "Lou Ellen can tell you more about her."

A conch shell was blown outside, signaling that it was time for dinner. The group joined everyone else heading to the dining pavilion.

"I'll tell you guys more about this wizarding business later," Lou said before they split up.

_**Line Break**_

_The Next Day_

Just before sunrise, Sally-Anne Perks shadow traveled into her cabin at Camp Half-blood. Her sudden appearance frightened the only other occupant of the room who woke up early to read.

"What the Hades, Sally?" screeched Lou Ellen.

"Sorry, Lou." Sally collapsed onto her bunk and Lou gave her a concerned look. "Don't worry. I'm just a little tired from traveling."

"I can't believe that I finally get to go to Hogwarts! I got an acceptance letter, but Dad wasn't comfortable sending me to Europe."

"Well, he should've. The school's barriers are good at masking our scent from monsters."

"So, what years are we going to be in?"

"You guys will be sorted with the first years. You and Nico will be 4th years with Luna. Percy and Annabeth will be 5th years with me and Draco."

"Luna and Draco? Are they those Hogwarts demigods you mentioned before?"

Yawning, Sally replied, "Yep."

Outside the conch was blown.

"Breakfast time," Lou said while getting up. "You going?"

Sally snuggled under her covers. "No, I need to rest. I'm supposed to take the four of you to England tonight."

"Tonight!"

"Yes, tonight. So, tell the others. We leave at sundown."

_**Line Break**_

**Author's Note**

_A quiet place. Enter __**shy-twinee**__._

**shy-twinee:** Congrats! You've made it to the end of chapter three!

_Enter __**Nico**__ from the shadows._

**Nico:** Review…or else.

**shy-twinee:** Or else what?

**Nico:** Nothing, really. I was just trying to be scary.

**shy-twinee:** Well, you did a good job. I was actually scared.

**Nico:** Why? You can't review your own story?

**shy-twinee: **I can't? Why not?

**Nico:** _*shrugs shoulders*_ Because it's unethical.

**shy-twinee:** Okay…_ *to readers*_ See ya next time!

_The two shadow travel out._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Wizards Meet the Demigods

A _Percy Jackson_ and _Harry Potter_ fanfic.

**Author's Note**

_A quiet place.__** shy-twinee**__ is staring out of the window while __**Luna**__ reads and upside-down '__Quibbler__.'_

**shy-twinee: **_*looks away from the window*_ Hello, my dearest readers! Thank-you for clicking the link that led you straight to my story.

**Luna:** _*still looking through the '__Quibbler__'*_ Please remember that shy-twinee does not own _Percy Jackson_ or _Harry Potter_.

**shy-twinee:** Here's a little hint. Sally-Anne is not going to be a daughter of Hades. Don't worry you'll see who her parent is in this chapter. Hope you enjoy the story.

_Exeunt__** Luna **__and __**shy-twinee**__._

n_n

Five demigods made their way to Half-blood Hill to leave camp on a quest. Each one carried a backpack with simple quest necessities – mortal money, some drachmas, a change of clothes, nectar and ambrosia, extra weapons – among other things. Once at the top of the hill the group halted for a moment.

"So, Sally," said Percy. He felt a little weird addressing someone with a name similar to his mom's. "How are we getting to England?"

Sally-Anne stared at the sun dipping lower on the horizon. As the sun slowly vanished, Percy swore that Sally's aura started to strengthen. He could see a soft dark glow around her.

"Well, I was planning on shadow traveling," Sally answered. All but Nico and Lou seemed stunned. Lou because she knew Sally and Nico because he somehow sensed she had the ability. "Like Nico my godly parent is one of the so-called 'dark gods'."

Annabeth's grey eyes became stormy, as they always did when analyzing someone or something. She stared at Sally-Anne as if trying to guess who her parent was just by looking at her. Sure, Annabeth had seen her around camp a few times over the years, but not like this. This seemingly background camper was now noticeably growing stronger by the second…as if the approaching night was giving her power. Annabeth gasped, now knowing the identity of Sally's parent. Her assumption was confirmed when Sally-Anne was claimed in front of their eyes.

Over Sally's head appeared a glowing crescent moon with a star in the middle.

Percy was the first to speak. "Hey, you got claimed," he said as if it wasn't the most obvious thing in the world. He along with Lou, Annabeth and Nico started to bow, following the camp tradition, but Sally stopped them. She didn't like being bowed to and the attention embarrassed her.

"I am Sally-Anne Perks. Daughter of Nyx, the primordial deity of night," Sally introduced herself. "And that's me. Any questions before we get going?"

Percy raised his arm like a school kid. "So, this whole time you were a powerful demigod-witch person who, for some very excusable reason I'm sure, could not help me on my many perilous adventures?"

Sally-Anne nervously fiddled with her black-painted fingers and bit her bottom lip. "Yeah, sorry about that. My sisters the Fates always prevented me from doing so. She tried to brighten the mood a bit. "But on the bright side, I've been asking them to not keep killing demigods in horrible and painful ways. They somewhat listen to my plea.

None of the others really knew how to respond. "Uh…thanks?" Lou tried to sound appreciative for the help. The sky was now totally dark, save for the stars and the moon.

Nico checked the watch in his pocket and reminded everyone that it was getting late.

"Okay, so the five of us will be shadow traveling," Sally stated. "Nico can help me." She faced the son of Hades. "With our combined power I should be able to get all of us to England safely. Everybody, please hold hands."

Sally held Nico's hand, who held Lou's hand, who held Annabeth's hand, who held Percy's hand.

The group casually ran into the shadow of a tree.

n_n

Lou Ellen was thankful that the trip only lasted five minutes. It was her first shadow traveling experience and she was certainly not anxious to have another.

"Ugh, Sally, please tell me apparating is better than this," she said, sounding a little queasy.

"Not really, it can make you just as queasy," answered Sally-Anne while scanning the surrounding area. She let out a sigh of relief. "It looks like we landed in the right area. Come on, let's go."

"Shouldn't you and Nico be passed out right now?" asked Annabeth as they walked through a dark clearing. The night air was chilly so Lou conjured up jackets for everyone.

"Normally, yes. But I guess working together lessened the stress, so we aren't as tired."

"That makes sense," Nico agreed. "By the way, where exactly are we?"

"We're in the area of Ottery St. Catchpole. It's not exactly London but it's still in England. We'll be staying here with some friends of mine." Sally-Anne pointed to a two-story house. The lighting seen through some of the windows was dim, as if the structure had no electricity so candles had to be used.

"Do they know about the gods?" asked Percy. "They aren't going to turn us into furry animals are they?" He shuddered as he remembered his first up-close encounter with a sorceress a few years ago.

"Yes, they know." Sally-Anne laughed. "I doubt they would turn us into furry animals. Well, maybe not outside of Transfiguration class. Luna is one of the nicest girls you'll ever meet. Draco is a good guy, although at school he has to be the snobby, evil rich kid."

The group walked in silence until they reached the house. Percy glanced down at the rather eccentric 'WELCOME' mat and wondered what the deal was. He was about to question Sally but decided against it. He had a feeling the answer would disturb him.

Sally rang the doorbell, which seemed odd to the others (except Lou, of course). There was no sign that the house had any electricity. Nico, Percy and Annabeth then assumed that it had to be magic.

A spooky voice spoke from behind the door. "What's the password?" Everyone but Sally began to draw their weapons.

Sally rolled her eyes. "There is no password."

"What's the password?" asked the voice again.

"Seriously, Draco. Let us in it's cold out here."

The voice laughed and the door opened. The group walked inside to escape the chilly air. Inside was small living room that connected to a just a little dining room and kitchen. Sitting in a chair near the door was a teenage boy with light blonde hair and grey eyes. On the bottom steps of staircase, near a window, sat a teenage girl with blonde (practically white) hair and silvery grey eyes reading what appeared to be upside-down magazine.

The girl put her magazine aside and greeted the group. "Welcome, demigods of Camp Half-Blood, who I don't know. I'm Luna Lovegood." Her voice was airy and dreamy and reminded the campers of those at Hypnos cabin. She pointed over to the boy. "Over there is my cousin, Draco Malfoy. Please have a seat."

"So, you both are demigods and wizards just like Sally-Anne." Annabeth's words sounded more like a statement than a question.

Draco responded first. "It's sort of twisted. I'm really a legacy. My mother is a daughter of Thanatos and is a wizard, and my father is just a wizard."

"And I'm both a demigod and a legacy. My father is a son of Thanatos and a wizard, and my mother is Selene."

"Your mother is Selene?" Annabeth was stunned. "Then, you're a demititan!"

Luna gently shrugged her shoulders. "Demigod, demititan. They both seem the same to me."

"But," began Percy. "Didn't Selene fade away in the Roman times, along with Helios? How could she have kids?"

"Well, it was possible for the two gorgons, Stheno and Eurayle, to come back. So, why not a titaness?" offered Lou.

"That's true." Nico joined the conversation. "But they had Gaea's help and I don't think Selene sided with Gaea.

The confused demigods looked at Luna for answers. They started to notice how the moonlight beaming in from the window made her glow with power. She did have a silver aura, similar – yet in some way a little stronger compared to Thalia and the other Hunters of Artemis.

"You see, Selene and Helios never really faded." Luna paused and when it seemed like no one wished to interrupt she continued. "They _were_ on the verge of fading, but they were saved by Nyx. This whole time, they were in the Land of Dreams."

"The Land of Dreams?" Annabeth mind began to whirl. She never heard of such a place.

"Yes, the realm ruled by Morpheus. But that is a whole other story," Luna said. "Draco and I never went to Camp because all our training came from our demigod parents and Thanatos. However, we did fight in the war against Gaea."

Draco added, "You wouldn't have recognized us with all the chaos and fighting and all."

"Okay, so it seems to me that your school has three capable demigods, or whatever, to fight this Voldy guy. So why do you need us?" asked Nico, like the thought of being forced halfway across the world on a pointless quest annoyed him.

Sally-Anne sighed. "The will of the gods is complicated. Most of Draco's family members are adamant supporters of Voldemort, so he would be easy to find. We already know how to beat him. If we were allowed we would have even stopped him from rising a second time."

Luna said, "We should leave the rest for Susan to explain. You won't be meeting her until it's time to depart for Hogwarts. It's nearly one in the morning, we all should turn in."

"You're right, Luna," said Sally-Anne. She turned to the other demigods. "Follow me. I'll show you to your rooms."

n_n

**Author's Note**

_A quiet place. Enter __**shy-twinee**__ and __**Draco**__._

**shy-twinee:** _*politely bowing*_ Welcome to the end of chapter four, readers! I hope everyone enjoyed it.

**Draco:** Why'd you make me a legacy? I wanted to be a demigod son of Hades or Athena or someone super powerful.

_Enter __**Sally-Anne **__eating M&Ms._

**Draco: **_*pointing at __**Sally-Anne**__*_ You made her a daughter of a primordial deity. Why couldn't that be me?

**Sally-Anne:** _*rolling her eyes*_ Stop whining, Draco.

**Draco:** But even Luna got a cool parent. Plus, she's a demigod and a legacy!

**shy-twinee:** Please forgive me, Draco. I'll find a way to make you cooler in upcoming chapters.

**Draco:** Why thank-you. And I'll admit for someone who never read _Harry Potter_, you're doing an okay job.

**shy-twinee:** Yay! _*to readers*_ Please review, your words make me smile. See ya!

_**Sally-Anne**__ shadow travels everyone out._


End file.
